Hide and Seek
by Dr. Phyzzy
Summary: This is my first Cyberchase fic. I was thinking about what would happen if I was in Cyberspace one day, and thought of this fic. There are more chapters to come. Please RR. No flames, please. Chapter III is revised now.
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I do not own Cyberchase or any of its characters. I have no money, unless you want three pennies and a used lollipop that I found under the family couch, so please don't sue me!  
  
Hide and Seek  
  
A girl of 12 stared at the monitor of her laptop. She had brown eyes, which were hidden by thick, rectangular-rimmed glasses, and straight brown hair that came to her shoulders. Beside her hand was a paper with a mess of X's, Y's, Z's, I's, and a jumble of other signs, numbers, and Greek letters. Her white lab coat touched the heels of her hard, black boots.  
"Arrgh!" she said in frustration, "This script will never run how I want it to!"  
She stared at the white walls of the room, which was partially covered by posters of famous thinkers and scientists, including Descartes.  
"That reminds me," she muttered, "I still need to fix some robots, download the viruscan program into my computer, and return some books to the library before it closes." No one could blame her for looking forward to having pizza with her older brother, Izzy.  
Suddenly, a purple portal appeared before her, and sucked her in like dust into a vacuum. Minutes later, she found herself in arms with green skin in a dark room.  
"Hahaha! With you, Di Di, I will take over all of Cyberspace!" the green-skinned villain gloated.  
" DO NOT CALL ME DI DI, HACKER, YOU MALICIOUS VERMIN!" she hollered. "And for what purposes do you want me for?"  
"Hmmm," Hacker said softly, "You're . . .tough, linguistically. And it's THE Hacker to you. Maybe I should coop you up in a cage and lock it with a forever lock!"  
With that, his two robotic henchmen, a stout robot named Buzz and a taller one named Delete, bounded her hands and feet with thick ropes against a metal chair. Then, they taped her mouth with duck tape. Hacker bought her to the cage, which was silver with gold bars.  
"Delete, hand me the forever lock next to the gold lock." Hacker ordered.  
"But boss, they both look the same!" Delete whined.  
"JUST GET ME THE ONE ON THE RIGHT, YOU DISGRACEFUL DUNCEBUCKET!"  
Delete, confused which was right and which was left, picked out a lock with his eyes closed and nervously handed one to Hacker.  
"Oh no!" she thought helplessly, "How am I supposed to break out from this cage if it's locked with a forever lock?" Her glance shifted to her hands and then to her lab coat, "If only I could reach my front pocket for the Squwak.then I could tell the others at Control Central that I'm in the Grim Wreaker. But how can I if my mouth is duck-taped shut?"  
  
How will she get out? What is "Di Di's" actual name? Why did Hacker kidnap her? We will soon find out in the next chapter . . . 


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Cyberchase or any of its characters. But, I do own Dr. Phyzzy and Izzy. Please don't sue me unless you want a used, hairy lollipop that was found under the couch (I lost the three pennies.)  
  
Hide and Seek  
  
Chapter two  
  
Digit the cyboid paced back and forth. "Where is she?" he muttered under his breath, "She was supposed to be her 10 seconds ago."  
"Maybe she'll be here in a minute," said Widget, a metallic bird who looked like a miniature of Digit.  
"That's what you said five seconds ago, Widge." noted Digit, who now had a worried look on his face. Out of nowhere, a purple whirlpool appeared.  
"She's.not here. Hello, Inez." said Digit.  
"Hi, Didge. What's up?" said a Hispanic girl of 9 with glasses. "Where's Dr. Marbles?"  
"Somewhere on vacation. I'm just waiting for his substitute, Dr. Phyzzy, who was supposed to be here 15 seconds ago. Hopefully, she didn't crash her own Cybercoupe. I mean, her brother did say that she just happens to be a bad driver. So where are the others?"  
"Matt and Jackie are on vacation," she said with a slight frown, "so I decided to visit Cyberspace."  
Meanwhile, Hacker was celebrating his capture of Dr. Phyzzy with the Wicked Witch. "Yes! With her, Wicked, I will rule all of Cyberspace!" gloated Hacker proudly. As he approached the cage with Wicked, he noticed that the doctor did not have any duct tape to cover her mouth. As they approached, Dr. Phyzzy bared her teeth (which were covered in braces) and uttered a low growl.  
"Here, Wicked, is the key to it all." Hacker pointed to the girl with the lab coat.  
"So how is she the 'key to it all'?" asked Wicked.  
"You mean you didn't read the Cyber-Times? She's the kid who is substituting for Marbles!"  
"I wonder how much that pile of junk, Motherboard would want you for." Wicked turned to the cage.  
"You'll never defeat Motherboard! Not for a thousand years, or even a million years, or a million eons!" shouted Dr. Phyzzy.  
"Shut your mouth!" replied Hacker. He then turned to Wicked, "Now, if only she hadn't chewed off the duct tape. Dr. Phyzzy's only lucky that I used a forever lock to lock her in the cage."  
"You're a pathetic excuse for a hacker," Dr. P muttered under her breath, "there is a hacker out there that can rival or better your skills, Hacker."  
Back in Control Central, Digit and Inez decided to go out and find Dr. Phyzzy. They emerged from the purple whirlpool seconds later.  
"Where are we?" asked Inez.  
"On a tiny island off the coast of Shangri-La." replied Digit.  
Inez pulled out her Squwak from her vest pocket. "Small? Didge, this isle is 20 miles wide and 10 miles long!"  
"I knew that! I was just testing you! Maybe Dr. Phyzzy's at her house, which is on the other side of the island."  
"Too bad we can't see the physical features on this island because of the fact that we crash-landed onto the ground."  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, a tall guy with shiny, black hair was sitting on a wooden porch of an extremely huge house. He was Izzy, Dr. Phyzzy's older brother.  
"Hmmm.let's see what my sis is doing as of right now." with that, Izzy took out his Squwak and pressed some buttons.  
"Izzy to Dr. P.come in, sis. Sis? SIS?!" no one answered the worried adolescent.  
"This is not like my sis.I mean, she usually answers the Squwak. Even if it means interrupting her experiment." Izzy said to himself. He still remembered the times where he would buzz her repeatedly to just annoy his sister.  
"I must go out and find her," he thought, "but how am I supposed to if the C-coupe's busted?" Days before, his sister, who happened to be a very bad driver, accidentally ran the cybercoupe into the lavishly decorated garage. As he thought of that, he knew now why underage people weren't allowed to drive. Izzy took a glimpse of the area in front of the porch. On the lush green grass was a horse stable that kept the swift quadruped creatures. He picked up his legs and sprinted to the concrete stable and picked out a chestnut-color horse that he christened Cicero. Then, he mounted it and sped off like the wind.  
The Grim Wreaker hovered silently above the island. Hacker looked out to see the thick trees that covered the area. However, he was shocked to see the nine-year-old and the metal bird running towards the direction of the house.  
"Blast that tin turkey and the girl! Now my plans are going to be foiled!" he thought to himself, "But not if I can help it."  
The green-skinned man pulled out a device and aimed it towards Control Central. Then, he pushed the button.  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I just gave their beloved Motherboard a virus! And there is no Dr. Marbles or Dr. Phyzzy to fix her!" he gloated.  
Fifteen minutes later, Hacker's Grim Wreaker was hovering over the small isle off the coast of Shangri-La. He peered out of the green-tinted windows to see Inez and Digit running through the green trees.  
"Buzz, Delete! Come here right this instant!" ordered the green- skinned cyborg, "I want you two walking wastebaskets to keep the girl and the tin turkey from finding Dr. Phyzzy. What are you standing there for? GO!"  
"Dee-Dee, you take care of that while I go into da kitchen." Buzz said.  
"Aawww. Buzzy, why do I have to?" replied Delete.  
"Because I says so!"  
Delete went into the cluttered and giant closet of the Wreaker to find anything that would slow the two searchers down. He saw Hacker's teddy bear pajamas* and the suit that his boss ripped**. Then, his eyes eyed a gigantic boulder. Slowly, Delete rolled the boulder out of the closet and then out of the Wreaker. Attached to his waist was a thick rope that was tied to the closet door. Taking a deep breath, he heaved the boulder out of the Wreaker door and apparently, the robot dropped with it.  
"AAAAHHHHH!" his scream pierced the air like knives slicing through cheese.  
"Did you hear something, Digit?" asked Inez.  
"Hmm.it sounds like an elephant," replied the metallic bird. As Buzz was groping for another donut in the package, he was alarmed to hear his sibling crashing down from the craft.  
"Dee-Dee! What are you doin'?" the stout robot barked.  
"Buzzy! Help meeeee!"  
"I'm comin'! Hold on!"  
"How can I hold on?" Delete asked tentatively. At those words, the rope started to fray. The boulder was rolling down the hilly slope of the terrain. Buzz released the donut from his hand and grabbed onto the rope. With all the strength he mustered, Buzz began pulling the rope up. Delete slowly held on. As he reached the cold floor of the Grim Wreaker, Delete was panting heavily, "That ought to take care of them."  
Meanwhile, back on the ground, the boulder was continuously rolling towards the two Cyber-helpers. Of course, it was completely oblivious to them, until the boulder loomed closer.  
"Uh-oh.I don't like the sound of that," said Inez nervously.  
"Oh no, I don't like 'uh-ohs'." with that, the Cyboid and the Hispanic turned around to see the gigantic gray boulder heading towards them.  
  
And a note from the author.  
  
Okay, you might think that this chappie wasn't that great. I had to rush. If, for some reason, you think this chapter was actually worth reading, you could just describe me was a person who is usually pessimistic. (Actually, that's how I felt during the State Geography Bee.I think I said too much) Well, the question now is. "What will happen next."-I'm getting started on the third.after I finish editing my websites.  
  
* As appeared on the eppy "Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green"  
  
** As shown on the episode "Size Me Up" 


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: Again, I DO NOT own Cyberchase or the DYI network.muchos gracias. Oh, and my bro, Izzy, took the four cents.come back here! Author's note-thingy: This would have been out on Fanfiction.net earlier, but my family and I were once again moving.I can't type in the car if you wanted to know. And if you happen to come across any bad grammar, please let me know.you know my E-mail address, I suppose? As of 11.04.03: This is the revised chapter.I noticed that I left out a few parts.double whoopsies.  
  
Hide And Seek  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Dr. Phyzzy  
  
Inez found herself lying on the damp floor of an extremely thick forest. As she sat up, she saw nothing but shades of green. 'I wonder where Digit is.' she thought. Casting a surveying glance, what appeared to be a wing caught her eyes. To her horror, she saw it to be apart from Digit's metallic body. 'If this is Digit's wing, then where is Digit?' she pondered. She walked on to find the cyboid's red cap flashing on the dark green ground. And then, she saw Digit, sprawling on the ground. As Inez's fingers touched the metal exterior of the cyboid, she felt a tingling coldness going up and down her spine. With a horrified gasp, she remembered the silver boulder, flying down the hill. She remembered herself fleeing, trying to dodge the speeding boulder. A tear crept down her tan face as the reverie haunted her.  
Meanwhile, Izzy and Cicero were trotting through the part of the island where the forest was at its thickest. It made sense that it was called the Green Vision Preserve. "Why can't they just preserve some of the trees?" Izzy complained to himself, "I mean, it would make a walk easier.ouch! My foot!" Izzy looked down to see that his toe rammed into a nearby rock. "If only we were able to go by Cybercoupe. Diana owes me for this." He looked at his horse. "You're lucky that you have horseshoes, Cicero, so don't start whinnying. Understand?"  
It was near dusk on the isolated isle, and Inez was sitting on a rock, thinking of what action to take next. She felt around in her pockets until her hand felt the smooth luster of the Squwak Pad. Pushing some buttons, she said, "Inez to Motherboard, Inez to Motherboard.can you hear me?" There was no reply from the ruler of Cyberspace.there was no reply from anyone who happened to be in Control Central in the evening. Instead, she heard a voice-"They should really do something to this island.I mean, they might want to dress it up a little so it would actually look like a tropical land.palmetto trees and some hammocks.you know what I mean, don't you Cicero?" Her ears were also able to pick up hooves dragging on the surface of the damp floor. Curious, she looked through (or rather, tried to peer through) the green bushes to see a tall, lanky male in a white T-shirt that said, 'Yo!' in gigantic orange letters. He appeared to be talking to the chestnut-brown horse that was taking him from place to place. "Hello," Inez started, "Who might you be?"  
The guy replied with a startled look and said, "Oh, I wasn't talking to the horse.no way! I never talk to horses.don't think that I'm starting now." he looked towards Cicero, who stared back. "Oh, right.I'm Izzy. And this here is my horse, Cicero.now is that better, Ci?" Izzy said. "Where are you going?" Inez queried. "Well, do you know who Dr. Phyzzy is? We're trying to find her.after all, we erm, I need her. After all, she did crash the 'coupe into the garage for what? The millionth time? And, I really, really, really, really, really need her to fix it.she's the fix-it person in the family." "Did you say that you're looking for her? We are, too." " 'We'? What do you mean by 'we' if you're the only one as of right now?" "My companion, Digit, is over there.he's been severely hurt. Unless you can somehow fix him, that is." With that, she walked over to where Digit was. "Oh, I'm sorry about that.I don't think that I myself can fix him.however, all hope's not lost.Dr. P has some repair robots around in her office. The problem is, she always keeps it locked. I guess we will need to ram the door down, somehow." Izzy said sympathetically, "C'mon! Hop on!" With that, Inez climbed onto the horse, holding Digit and said, "Thanks! By the way, I'm Inez."  
They arrived at the house fifteen minutes later. Luckily, Izzy was paranoid enough to keep a battering ram in his room that seems to weigh a ton (he was afraid he would be locked in his own room for some weird reason). While the robots were fixing Digit, Izzy decided to give his guest a tour of the gigantic house. They went through rooms of wires and other unidentifiable equipment. There was even one room in which the siblings kept all the junk they'll ever need (that even included lollipop wrappers in which they made into huge blankets*). "Can we please go back to the library again?" asked Inez, who was fascinated by all the books that filled the shelves from the bottom up. And so they entered the vast ocean of books, in which Dr. Phyzzy herself wrote most of them. "You'll notice that Isaac Asimov has his own section, Inez, only because the Doc is a fan of his books.I can't understand why, either. I mean, I did write some, too. Why don't I get my own section and he does?" Izzy informed and pointed to a poster of a man with thick-rimmed glasses and gray, bushy hair.  
In the right-hand corner of the room was the books focusing on the history of Cyberspace. A book on the shelf entitled, Villains of Cyberspace, caught Inez's attention. "I wonder what this says about Hacker?" she said. "I doubt that there would be anything about Hacker in that book.it's pretty old.actually, it's really old." Izzy said, "I think it's ancient and should be sold on E-Bay or something.but I don't think Di would like that." "Who's 'Di', Izzy?" "Oh, that's what I call my sis-her real name is Diana, and she hates being called that. She also hates 'HTML Dudette', but that's another story." "This is interesting."Inez said. "What?" "There's a bookmarked page. But, it's torn in half.do you know who this person is?" she showed the young man the slightly yellowed page, which had an illustration of a girl in a black trenchcoat. She had red highlights in her long chocolate-brown hair and wore thin, oval rimmed glasses. Under the picture was the space where the ripped part used to be. "Sorry, but even if I took Cyber-history 101, I would not know who that person is.maybe you might want to check the table of contents or the index." Mysteriously, there wasn't one in the nonfiction book.  
Meanwhile, Hacker was watching Cyber-T.V. in the Grim Wreaker while Buzz and Delete were stuffing donuts into their mouths. "Do you want to know how to use people who are against you? Do you want to control them?" a balding man with distinctive mustache asked.** "Hmm.yes.maybe I can finally control those pesky kids." Hacker replied with a smile. "Then stay tuned for these simple steps to.controlling people without lifting a finger! Only on DYI, the Do It Yourself channel." The man continued. Hacker looked over to where Dr. Phyzzy was sleeping. He noticed that the cage had a bronze lock on it, not the gold one he ordered Delete to use. "DELETE! What is the meaning of this?" Hacker inquired his assistant. "Sorry, Boss, but I-I-I." "Wait, maybe this might be a good thing.maybe I can use this chance to see if this really works." Hacker thought of all the possibilities to come.  
Later, Hacker assumed full control over the Doc. He was able to order her to do anything he wanted.including giving Motherboard another full blast of the virus he sent out. "Hahahaha! No one will defeat me! Di, give me a recharge." Hacker ordered. "Yes, my liege." Came the flat reply. "Too bad I promised those two quivering kumquats that I'd keep them, or else they would be out there as of right now." "Ha-ha. That's a good one, my liege. I will always be at your service." Said the girl unemotionally.  
In the next room, Buzz and his brother were eavesdropping. Each of them couldn't believe what they heard. "I can't believe the Boss said that, Buzzy!" Delete choked through tears. "I know, Dee-Dee.but at least he's keeping us." Buzz replied angrily.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? There's more coming.I'm trying to think of more ideas at the moment. I'm finally finished with chapter three!  
  
*That's what a friend of mine did in L.A. once.lol. However, they decided to use Tootsie Roll wrappers.  
  
**He's supposed to be that con artist in "The Guilty Party" and "Totally Rad" For Real segments.Sleze (I'm not sure if that's right). 


End file.
